Learning to Trust
by Nymphalidae
Summary: Something horrible happens to Sarah resulting in her being taken back to the Underground. Scared by what has happen in her past she must learn how to trust all over again- and must start a new life.
1. Prolouge : End of her Life

Prologue : End of her Life  
Sarah walked back to her house briskly, her arms filled with bags of groceries from the small town store she had just left. She knew she had to hurry before it got too dark- for the safe town Sarah lived in seven years ago had taken a drastic turn for the worse. Businesses started to close down, teenagers began to form gangs. Anyone smart had already moved out. But Sarah had never been able to leave, unable to part with her home, the last link she had to her family. Three years ago Sarah had to lay them six feet underground after a horrible car accident.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Sarah's mind was turning with thoughts, maybe it was the depression that had settled in her heart- but for whatever reason Sarah didn't hear the steps approaching from behind her, nor the snickers that escaped the five men as they followed.  
  
She was only five minutes from her house when the men decided to strike. As Sarah paused to cross the street in front of her, one of the men quickly brought his hand around, closing his hand tightly over her mouth and pulling her body backwards against him. In surprise and shock Sarah's hands let go of the paper bags and flew out to her side in struggle, but already she had lost. Another man came up on each side of her, taking hold of her arms, and the last man coming in front of her, only to bend down to help pick her up. She tried the best she could to get away, but Sarah was simply over powered.  
  
Moving as quickly as possible the five men moved Sarah into a nearby van, all of them crawling with the struggling woman into the windowless back. Someone moved into the front seat, and the van zoomed off a moment later.  
  
~ one hour later~  
  
It hadn't been long after being captured that Sarah had managed to seriously upset the guys for more reasons then one. Growling in frustration one of the men hand bound her legs and arms together, smacking a piece of silver duck tape over Sarah's mouth- but it did nothing to stop her fighting. The men now all sat around watching the 22 year old Sarah as the driver drove them all farther and farther into the Salisbure Woods. The ride quickly became bumpier as the van drove off onto a side road, and then another and another- the ride only getting rougher the more turns they made.  
  
The van hadn't even reached it's destination before Sarah's body grew limp from all of her energy she spent in her fights for freedom and slowly her mind clouded with darkness as she fell into unconsciousness. The men only grinned at each other and laughed- slapping each other on the shoulders for a job well done.  
  
After arriving at the small cabin the men carried Sarah's body inside, brining her down into the basement. Since she was unconscious Sarah was unable to fight as her wrists were untied, only to be chained above her head to the wall in old looking iron cuffs, or as the men cut away her outer clothing. Her ankles remained bound with crude rope and her mouth covered in tape.  
  
When Sarah did awake she almost fell back into unconsciousness as she looked down at herself and the surroundings. Taking in a deep breath through her nose she did her best to scream, but it was muffled by the tape and only succeeded in informing the men she was up.  
  
The rowdy group of men stumbled down the stairs, two of them clearly drunk as could be. With grins they swaggered over to their prize and surrounded her. As they saw the panic in Sarah's eyes a few of them laughed, the drunks hands coming out to run over her body and she struggled then more then ever- which only ended up in her crossing the line. Anger spread like a fire over the guys as they attacked her, and shortly after the beating Sarah passed into another bout of darkness.  
  
~one month later~  
  
The days and nights for Sarah continued on much as her first night had, yet for the last couple of days they had seemed to tire of their capture and the level of torture upped as they now brought knives down with them. Cuts and bruises coved Sarah's slender pale form, her green eyes had darkened and were bloodshot, the clothing that they had left on her dirty and torn. No longer was tape over her lips, but a white cloth was stuffed into her mouth to keep her from screaming much.  
  
Today though was different for Sarah, but not in a good way. As the men came down the stairs they all seemed solemn, all of them dressed in black with gloves covering their hands. The one leading them held a large gleaming knife and behind him another carried a large black bag. Sarah seemed to pale even more at the sight of this. It was a body bag. They came down today to kill her.  
  
Sarah was in no way leading a wonderful life at that point, but to be murdered? She was still clinging to the hope that someone would find her but now, it seemed to late. As they gathered around her the smaller one of the men came out holding onto a large role of silver duck tape. Without even looking up at her face he began to tape together her calves, then up and around her thighs tape was wrapped. His eyes stayed clear from her face as he moved up, binding together to the best of his ablity her upper arms, making sure her head was in front of the tape to limit her movement. Then the last part was tapped as it was wrapped around her lower arms. Tears streamed down Sarah's cheeks and muffled sobs escaped her stuffed mouth. The tape man stepped back as another came forward to unlock her cuffs. No one made a move to catch her as Sarah's weak body fell to the ground.  
  
Leaning over her one of the men turned Sarah onto her back, and a wicked grin crossed over his face as he held the knife up for Sarah to see what would become her death. Sarah's mind screamed at her body to move, to try something but she couldn't. She was paralyzed with fear.  
  
As the man pulled the stuffing out of Sarah's mouth he spoke for the first time to her, only to say, "Goodbye my Sweet- you were a fun one.." he laughed and his lips crashed down against her own chapped lips causing them to bleed in a parting kiss. Laughing he sat up and raised his knife over her heart and in that split second before the knife was sure to come down- Sarah screamed Jareth's name as she had never screamed anything before- for it was the only thing that was left in her mind at the last minute. Sarah's world was taken over by darkness as soon as his name had left her mouth, but not because of the knife, but from panic and fear.  
  
It was a gut wrenching scream of his name that shattered through the Goblin King's sleep. He knew it was Sarah right away, he didn't know how he knew, but it was Sarah. Without another thought the king disappeared from his bed chamber.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Guess what, I don't own any rights to the wonderful Labyrinth. Shocker. Having said that, this is my first attempt at writing a Labyrinth fic, and I am hoping that you find the beginning different from others out there in some way. Please review!!! I'll write the first chapter and get it out as soon as I can.  
  
Much Love! 


	2. Chapter 1 part 1 : Back to the Labyrinth

Chapter One: Back to the Labyrinth  
  
Jareth had appeared in the cabin basement with nothing more than a flash of light. No glitter or feathers, no fancy costumes, music, goblins, speeches- and yet it was just enough. When he appeared Jareth ended up against the wall that Sarah had been chained too, facing the men. Already the man had come down with the knife but the flash had shocked him into nearly tumbling back, the knife coming down but missing Sarah's chest completely as it stabbed into her side a few inches below the ribs. A searing flash of pain filled Sarah's body, a cry of pure pain ripping out of her throat.  
  
At first the fae man had not known what was happening, but the sight of the men and the battered woman on the floor quickly registered in his mind. Without thought Jareth swung his palm up in front of him, sending a shockwave of magic energy spiraling out at the men. The energy had been more then enough to throw the group back against the concrete wall- causing them to howl out in pain. The deadly magic created out of Jareth's anger raced into the systems of Sarah's captors, burning them from their insides out. It was nothing of a pleasant death to the five beings, and the magic left nothing of the bodies behind.  
  
Looking down at the woman, Jareth's skin tone dropped into a deathly while shade. It wasn't just anyone there on the floor crying in pain, it was Sarah. It was his Sarah. Quickly the same Goblin King who seemed to always behind a mask of non-caring fell down to his knees, his mismatched gaze crawling over Sarah's batered and bleeding body..  
  
"Sarah.." his voiced was choked on emotion and he made no effort to hide the fact, as for no one was anywhere near.  
  
Jareth had learned a bit in healing when growing up, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to save Sarah. He had to get her back to the Labyrinth, and quickly- before she died. Carefully and gracefully he slipped his arms under Sarah and lifted her to him protectively. With a curse from Jareth the two disappeared from their place in the Aboveground. Time was running very, very short, and he knew it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty, I know this was a pretty short chapter one, but I was going to die if I didn't get this part out of the way- plus, I just had to give you guys all a lovely cliffhanger! Will Sarah die or live. IF she lives what will happen? How will she react to Jareth? So, so many questions. Bwahaha, and all will be told- later. Remember, I don't own any rights to Labyrinth, so dun hurt me. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 1 part 2 : Edge of Death

Chapter Two: The Beginning  
  
When the Goblin King appeared back into his bedroom chambers with Sarah, his stern mask had reappeared on his face. Before even setting her down on the bed his voice rang out loud and clear as he called for someone named "Rusalka." A second later an elderly looking fae appeared at Jareth's side.  
  
Rusalka stood at about the same height as Jareth with a willow like body, his long pure white hair was pulled back into a simple tie, and his skin showed faint lines of age. Thin wire glasses adorned his closed eyes.  
  
"Ah..'Yer Majesty, what - " but Rusalka was not able to finish his own words as Jareth's voice snapped at him.  
  
"Rusalka!" His voice was low and dangerous, causing Rusalka's dark grey eyes to snap open.  
  
Eminently Rusalka's vision closed in on the bleeding woman who laid on his king's bed. It was obvious that she was a mortal human, and he made no movement to help at first, only looked over at Jareth carefully. It wasn't much of a surprise when he saw him covered in blood, human blood.  
  
"Yes?" asked Rusalka plainly.  
  
Jareth looked up at the other fae sharply, "Well? Help her!" he barked.  
  
Rusalka seemed surprised at first by the command but didn't dwell on it. It wasn't hard tell that his king was clearly out right upset. Quickly he stepped forward and bent over the woman, a frown coming onto his face.  
  
"Her life is nearly gone, and the trip here has taken a toll on her."  
  
Jareth scowled, of course he already knew this! Why couldn't he say something usefull?  
  
Rusalka shook his head faintly. "I'll do what I can to save her if that is what you want of me, but it will be hard, and I cannot guarantee anything.. By what I see this human has been mistreated for a long period of time and it will take a lot to bring her back to full health."  
  
Rusalka's hand came up to rub his temple when he looked back at his king as he spoke, "And that is only if I can get her out of deaths way first."  
  
Without waiting for a reaction from the Goblin King, Rusalka went to work on Sarah. Small glass bottles of different colors popped into being on the bedside table along with what seemed to be a very, very old book, bound in leather with some design inked in faded silver on the cover.  
  
Jareth didn't say anything more to the healer, only staying a few seconds after Rusalka's work had started, before simply disappearing from the chambers. He had to bet out of there before he became sick with the sight of his Sarah.  
  
Jareth reappeared in his throne room, anger fueling him as he kicked several goblins away as he made his way to the throne to sit. It hadn't taken long for even the stupidest of the goblins to figure out that it was time to go, and in a matter of seconds Jareth was alone- thoughts rapidly turning in his mind. What in the worlds had happened to Sarah?!  
  
Jareth's anger quickly subsided into worry- an emotion that he could only remember feeling once before. Only feeling it before when.. when Sarah had been there last.  
Authors Note: Alrighty, its another rather short chapter, and another cliffhanger I suppose, but you all know that you love them. Now.. Someone said that I should change the rating to R because they would not want a 12 year old reading this. Well, that is why it is rated PG-13, not PG or G. I really don't think that the prologue was that bad for this to be R, and if I do get carried away later on it could change to R.. but not right now. Sorry.  
  
Remember, I don't own any rights to the Labyrinth. 


End file.
